Poor Unfortunate Soul
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: "My poor child, don't let her mock and tease you. I could help you get revenge. All I'd need in return is a small token, a trifle really." Hawkmoth oneshot.


**Song- Poor Unfortunate Souls from the Little Mermaid**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor Disney.**

 **Anything in Bold is song Lyrics or my Author Notes**

* * *

The room is sealed tight, and almost no light permeates the darkness that shrouds the few things in the open space. It is silent, bar the occasional, soft fluttering.

The air is heavy, the tension thick. The darkness creeps along the walls as a set of footsteps is heard from afar. The fluttering grows restless as the footsteps approach. The faintest creak rings out as a door is swung open. Light bathes the room in a small, golden rectangle. The white butterflies caught in the light rise from the ground, fluttering away as their companions tense. The silhouette of a man creeps along the floor until the door swings shut behind him, cutting off all light once more.

"Today is a new day. Can you feel it?"

 ** _That's what I do, It's what I live for_**

 ** _To help unfortunate folk such as yourself_**

 ** _Poor souls with no one else to turn to_**

The words ring out in the silence of the room, echoing off the walls as the butterflies slowly flutter their wings. The man reaches up in the darkness and touches the brooch at his neck. It glows with a purple light as a thousand lilac sparkles swirl around his form. The butterflies of the room take off, agitated. Hawkmoth grips his cane by his side, flexing his fingers on the handle as the butterflies settle on the floor again.

 ** _And I fortunately know a little magic_**

 ** _It's a talent that I always have possessed_**

"Today, my little akumas, Ladybug and Chat Noir will fall."

He turns his gaze up to the wall in front of him. The grip on his cane loosens enough for it to slip past his fingers and land with a dull thud on the floor. He curls his fingers against the head of his cane as a whirring sound fills the air.

"And here comes our victim."

The butterflies take off in a distressed manner, swirling around Hawkmoth as light pours in from the window.

 ** _And dear lady, please don't laugh_**

 ** _I use it on behalf_**

 ** _Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)_**

Tucking his cane under his arm, he holds out a hand. A single White butterfly lands on his hand before he traps it underneath his right hand, imbuing it with negative energy.

"Fly, my akuma, and aid our poor unfortunate soul," he says, uncurling his fingers and allowing the evilised butterfly to fly freely out of the window. He grips the cane once more in his hand, tapping his gloved fingers across the top as he waits patiently.

 ** _Poor unfortunate souls_**

 ** _In pain, in need_**

 ** _And do I help them?_**

 ** _Yes, indeed_**

 ** _Those poor unfortunate souls_**

 ** _So sad, so true_**

 ** _And I help them_**

 ** _Yes I do_**

Hawkmoth's mouth curls into a smirk as he feels a new connection flare up. He stares forward, seeing the soul of the poor child who yearns to get back at her tormenter.

"My poor child, don't let her mock and tease you. I could help you get revenge."

He tilts his gaze to look out the window. "All I'd need in return is a small token, a trifle really."

 ** _Have we got a deal?_**

Hawkmoth's eyes narrow, and his smirk falls into a frown as he feels her resisting against the sweet words. A challenge. This child had such a pure and innocent soul. It was about time it was tainted to see the reality of the world around it.

 ** _Come on you poor unfortunate soul_**

 ** _Go ahead_**

 ** _Make your choice_**

"I know this is a trap. No one ever truly gets what they want from you, Hawkmoth. Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you."

Hawkmoth smirks again, gripping the cane in his two hands in front of him. He can feel her hesitation.

"Come now, dear child, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. What would taste better than sweet revenge? The pure power you will have, no one will dare to mock you ever again."

 ** _You poor unfortunate soul_**

 ** _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_**

 ** _You've got to pay the toll_**

 ** _Take a gulp and take a breath_**

"All you have to do," he says, "is say yes."

His smirk curls into a triumphant grin, and he stands up taller as he feels the rush of energy, the energy of a pure soul split by greed. "Now, my dear, it's your time to shine. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses!"

"Of course, Hawkmoth."

 _"Marinette?"_

 _"My name is Golden Voice now. Now, move out of my way or you'll be next."_

 ** _"Now, sing."_**

* * *

 **A/N: When I heard the song I couldn't resist (Of course it has been edited slightly to fit the character and such) And so a Hawkmoth Fic to satisfy those that needed it. (You know who you are)**

 **If you're curious, Marinette had a long week. Chloe was teasing her because she started losing her voice. Also, I have this headcanon that Hawkmoth gets power when he taints the spirits of his victims but when Ladybug and Chat Noir stop him it gets taken away again which is why he's 1- trying so hard and 2- so angry when he fails.**

 **If you have any other songs you'd like me to try out PM/review with the song title and Artist and I'll have a look (No promises, I still have six other fics in the works. But I will try.)**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


End file.
